This plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among greenhouse plants maintained for breeding purposes at Fallbrook, Calif., and was discovered by me in 1977. The strong and vigorous rosette form of growth and its pleasing red flowers led me to select this plant for propagation and further study, reproduction of the selected plant being done by means of cuttings at Fallbrook and carried on through successive generations which demonstrated that this new variety of violet had excellent horticultural characteristics. This new variety has retained its novel features from generation to generation and they appear to be firmly fixed.